In conventional art, the power module is composed of control circuit in the low voltage domain and power transistor in the high voltage domain, which are assembled on the same circuit board by a solder-bonding method. However, when the high voltage VH is greater than 1200V, in the power module of conventional art, an electrical kickback may occur during operation of the power transistor due to a reason that a low voltage domain circuit and a high voltage domain circuit being disposed on the same circuit board, which results in failure for driving IC.